Half A Decade Too Long
by Night Strider
Summary: Mitsui’s leaving for 5 years. His job; how is he saying goodbye to Rukawa? How would the other react? One shot. MitRu. Really short.


Half A Decade...Too Long  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway. (Hindi ako ang nagmamayari ng mga tauhan ng SD, si Inoue ang gumawa sa kanila. Ang mga sumusunod na pangyayari ay hindi kasama sa tunay na istorya pero magsaya ka na lang sa pagbabasa '--')  
  
Summary: Mitsui's leaving for 5 years. His job; how is he saying goodbye to Rukawa? How would the other react? One shot. MitRu. Really short.  
  
He and I inside Shohoku cafeteria. It's Kaede Rukawa in his isolated dream world seated square in front of me while I puff a stick. Now you get the picture.  
  
'5 years?' He mutters weakly. Nothing new; still blank in his tone. As if he cares more.  
  
'Yeah, 20 seasons, 5 Christmases, 5 New Years, 5 Valentines, 5 Birthdays, and uhmmm...We'll see.' I say with my eyes darted upward while tipping my right fingers to count the given figures. Reminds me of a movie scene where guy bids farewell to a girlfriend; just can't name the flick. So basically I'm here to do just that; to put things in the right before a 5 year separation. Nothing to wail about.  
  
'See what?' His same absent-minded tone and mind. Doesn't in the least sound intended and kinda off sync with his statement. Makes me wonder if it has him on.  
  
'Well, if things work out under my thumb, y'know. Maybe I'll get through the end of the tunnel and find you there.' I say. A sappy thing to say to someone like Kaede Rukawa. I somehow have the inkling that it wouldn't get thick on him even after a thousand repetitions. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Still no go.  
  
'Me?' He sounds surprised; pretty much not like a pretense. But still no feeling channeling on him.  
  
'Yeah. Still hoping we'll end up together one way or another.' That's the whole and part of my point all things considered; wanting to get back with someday no matter what.  
  
'Mmmmh.' Guess what? He's still unshaken; this guy's got steel for nerves. Feels like pulling the impossible trying to make him care a dime. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.  
  
'It's not like I'll be off for who knows how many cents. It's just a 5 year sojourn in the west; the only major change probable is that I may want to grow a moustache plus sideburns just for effect. Other than that it's still me.' I do try to fish out a little humor back there. I remember a cousin who grew a set of kinky beard set back in Ohio. For what whim; just for kicks. Did give me sore guts out of titters though. Wonder how'd Rukawa react if I go like a harley goon.  
  
'Uh-huh.' He enunciates. That I-see nod. He sure is clueless to jokes this good. He'd probably not give it a second laugh even if I planted unwanted furs all over me.  
  
'I'll sure be bilingual the next time we bump into each other anyway.' I add in all-smiles. There looms the symptoms of dialogue deficit syndrome; given that there's not much left to cackle about. Talk about now-what-? momentary awkwardness.  
  
'...' His ever so slight nod; no emotion passing on his face. Any joke just doesn't cut it for Kaede Rukawa.  
  
'So...What then shall I expect from a 5 year older Rukawa? Wider range of vocabulary, I trust?' I say. A question somewhere in between a jape and a hope against hope attitude. Maybe out of my classification capabilities anyway.  
  
'Maybe not.' He says. Feels like he's gonna conk right off in this bore of a rigmarole. Parting words confer no softness on him as usual. Your typical hybrid ice pack man who doesn't squabble about girls, boy stuff, hoops, sneakers, and what not.  
  
'Why not? By then you should have loads to tell me.' An edge on my voice there to make him treat me like a human being on our last meeting at least. Then a monumental silence follows as such after an applause. Something isn't brewing when it's needed to; a sizable, if not overt, display of emotion is the par of the course here.  
  
'...' He just exhales as if petrified. He sure lacks so many stuff; luster and words in response being among them.  
  
'Well, I guess that'd be our goodbye. Till then, Kaede.' I straighten up, not caring to snoop around a bit more. So there goes our half year of barely-scraped-zero fling in a rather courteously cold manner. Not a touch of drama, not a drop of tear; which only goes to say that there's no big deal about a 5 year cool off nor that he'd recall much of me the moment I hop on the plane. He'd go on being the poker faced hammer head on a pink bike while I could be a college guy of all flavors in a month or two; an asinine loser or a superstar sportsman or even an honor student. I could probably sleep with a couple of people or a whole herd till I wank of sex and other filthy businesses. Or maybe I shouldn't do that for Rukawa's sake. But then I could just feel like it, notwithstanding the continental distance between us. In that case, things are still gonna be shrouded for me; perhaps I should try to ride it out at all costs.  
  
'Half a decade.' He suddenly breathes in. 'That's too long.' One of his rarefied shows of good conduct and proper emotion. Something must've just given him a good kick in the shorts on that.  
  
'Well, pretty much not anyone can change, is it?'  
  
'But the wait...'  
  
'I'm sure you can, Kaede.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'Kaede, be a good boy.'  
  
'I love you, sempai.'  
  
'...' It's my turn to be speechless. I didn't get myself prepared for this; I maybe realizing things too late assuming thus that those 3 words wouldn't come out. Feels like I'm becoming dumb enough as not being able to count above 5.  
  
What the...?  
  
He darts forward to supplant a kiss. Not a first rate French smack but good nonetheless; thinking that it's him. I'll probably miss him...yes, maybe I'll be back in less than 3 years for him, or maybe I'll just stay. Half a decade; too long...too long indeed.  
  
END 


End file.
